1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire tread and, more particularly, to a tire tread having exceptional traction for off-road surfaces.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Tire treads for off road use need to have excellent traction while maintaining lateral vehicle stability during turning maneuvers.
Tires for off-road use require exceptional traction while maintaining lateral stability. A typical, conventional off-road tire tread employs a repeating pattern of long, intermediate length and short tread blocks arranged to provide improved traction. Although this type of tread provides adequate traction, there is a need to provide a tire tread with even better traction while maintaining lateral stability.